


221 Bee

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Day, Art, Copic Markers, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 221B day here in the USA. After their fun, Sherlock is excited to spot a bee resting with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221 Bee




End file.
